Father and Son
by RC2012
Summary: Set after Mr. Peabody and Sherman save the time-space continuum. Mr. Peabody comes into Sherman's bedroom to say goodnight and they both talk. Father/son Fluff.


**Father and Son-A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Sherman entered his bedroom dressed in his pajamas and walked over to his bed. Mr. Peabody followed him into his room. Sherman got into bed and brought the covers up to his lap. Mr. Peabody sat on a chair by Sherman's bed after tucking him in.

It was around nine-thirty. Sherman and his dad had just had their dinner party with the Peterson's before they said good-bye and went home.

"Wow that was an amazing adventure, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman said.

"Yes, it certainly was." Mr. Peabody smiled, but then his smile disappeared.

"Sherman, can we talk?"

"Of course, Mr. Peabody. What do you want to talk about?" Sherman asked sitting up.

Mr. Peabody sighed. He wasn't good with expressing his emotions, being the professional that he is, but nonetheless there was something on his mind that he needed to tell Sherman.

"Sherman, I…I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sherman looked confused.

"For… not telling you that Ms. Grunion was trying to take you away, for snapping at you when we were trying to escape the black hole, and…for being so overprotective."

Sherman didn't say anything. He just sat in his bed while listening to Mr. Peabody with a calm expression on his face.

"Sherman, I care about you, a lot. And my worst fear is losing you. Ever since I adopted you, I felt like I wasn't just giving you a home; I was giving myself a home too. I felt like I finally had a family. Something that I wanted but never got when I was a pup."

Mr. Peabody paused, but then he continued. "I was afraid, that as you grew up, that I was going to lose you."

"Mr. Peabody…" Sherman spoke up. "Are you saying that you were afraid that I was going to move on someday and forget about you?"

Mr. Peabody looked surprisingly at Sherman. Was he really understanding what Mr. Peabody was saying? The dog thought that it would've been difficult to explain a fear like this to a seven-and-a-half-year-old, but it wasn't. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised. Sherman was a smart boy who had been raised by a genius.

Sherman looked concerned at Mr. Peabody. "Mr. Peabody, I would never move on and forget you. How could I? You take care of me. All these years you've been my dad, teacher, and my friend. I'd never forget you, never."

Mr. Peabody looked at Sherman and smiled. "I know that now."

Sherman began to smile back.

"You're growing up, Sherman. And I have to acknowledge that, no matter how sad it makes me feel. But know this; I'm very proud of what you did today and I know that you're now capable of handling some things on your own."

A tear came down Sherman's cheek as he smiled.

"Do you really mean that, Mr. Peabody?"

"I do, Sherman. With all my heart." Mr. Peabody said smiling.

Then he and Sherman got into a big hug.

Mr. Peabody took Sherman's glasses off and set them down on the nightstand. He turned off the light, got up, and walked over to the door.

Mr. Peabody arrived at the door and looked back at Sherman. "Goodnight, Sherman."

"Goodnight, Mr. Peabody. I love you." Sherman said smiling, his head on the pillow.

Mr. Peabody smiled back. "I have a deep regard for you as well, Sherman."

Mr. Peabody closed the door and walked away. But then he paused in mid-stride.

He thought over what he had just said.

"_I have a deep regard for you as well, Sherman."_

For the first time after saying that, Mr. Peabody felt like he wanted to slap himself across the face.

Was that really the best he could have said to Sherman?

Tonight the boy had saved his life, came up with the idea of going into the future to stop the time-space rip, and did an incredible job of piloting the WABAC.

"No," Mr. Peabody said to himself. "Sherman deserves better. He deserves to know how much his father really cares about him."

Mr. Peabody made a decision. He was going back into Sherman's room. He was going to tell his son that he loved him.

He knew that it was going to be hard, but he was going to do it anyway. Even if he had to force the words out.

Mr. Peabody turned around and headed back to Sherman's room. He slowly and quietly opened the door and looked into the darkness.

"Sherman?" He asked.

No answer.

Mr. Peabody walked into the room and over to his son's bed.

Sherman's head was resting on the pillow and his eyes were shut. He was sound asleep.

Mr. Peabody was astounded. He had only left the room a minute ago. But he knew that tonight's adventure must've been an exhausting one for the boy. He didn't want to wake him up.

_Tomorrow,_ Peabody resolved to himself. _Tomorrow I'll tell Sherman that I love him._

Mr. Peabody smiled at his son and gently ran his paw through the boy's hair without awakening him. Then he walked back to the door and looked at Sherman. He smiled and then left the room, closing the door after him.

Then Mr. Peabody walked to his bedroom, got into bed, and after a few minutes; he too fell asleep.

**Just saw the movie for the fourth time today! I'm going to take a break from watching it and wait for it to come out on DVD.**

**Yeah, another "deleted scene" that I've been wanting to write for the past couple weeks, but couldn't until now. During the time-space continuum falling apart scene and the last scene, it was obvious that Mr. Peabody learned that he and Sherman will never be apart and Sherman learned that Mr. Peabody trusts him to handle some things on his own. Hope you enjoyed reading this. I think it's one of my best.**

**~RC**


End file.
